


On A Shore Where Time Has No Hold

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 一對我以為be了但卻似乎開始he的中野的事兒





	1. Chapter 1

平安夜的直播之前,无状态跑去找灵药.

-你确定直播的时候送这个礼物很好?他问,语气里满是怀疑.

-代表友谊当然没什么.灵药不在乎地耸耸肩,拿过两个盒子认真看过一遍,然后把其中一个递给无状态.

官方虽然一直也拿他俩做文章,腐女们大约喜欢的是他们俩,或是伞皇和数任伞妃这样的配对,乐此不疲.

-哎~你那么紧张干什么?灵药凑过去对无状态笑,热气喷在他脖子上,痒痒的.

然后他站起来,手搭在他肩上,灵巧修长的手指轻轻地敲着他的肩胛,似乎在安慰.

房间里静默下来,直到楼下传来小伞踩上楼梯喊他们俩的声音.

-你们俩还在上面恩爱什么,活动早点弄完了再恩爱不迟.楼下一群起哄的声音.无状态瞥了一眼灵药,对方一脸云淡风轻,伸手把他拉起来,然后拉开房间门朝着下面说话.

-别催了,马上来.

楼下又是一阵嘻嘻哈哈的声音.

互送礼物的第一环节就是他俩,大概每个人都知道,

哎~药导和萌妹关系最好了~谁敢插一脚进去BLABLA的.所以他俩也早就知道,互相送礼肯定他们俩.

灵药拿出盒子的时候,队友们也睁大眼睛,这架势摆明了是戒指.

还好他声音没有太大的变化.

无状态觉得自己所有的语言能力都已经失去,索性一语不发.

-纪念我们这么多年的友谊.

灵药执起无状态的手,两个人的手指一样的修长白皙.灵药的手指传来一点一点的暖意,然后便是一圈冰凉套上了手指.

一样的动作,戒指戴上了两个人的无名指.

戒指套在手指上,有点凉,那人指尖是暖的,他明明想笑,可是脸上笑容却浅浅的,表达不出他想有的那种喜悦.

队友在嬉笑,送礼.诺夏送了小伞一把伞,说要遮风挡雨.玩着ADC的小伞调侃说,难道不是你给我遮风挡雨吗.诺夏有点心急地喊着,你就不能为我遮风挡雨一次么.

他想,管那是什么呢.情意这种东西,说不清,道不明.

灵药坐在他旁边,没有刚才的笑容,戒指在指间闪现,像是从前一起打游戏的时候.

无状态有点恍惚.

-你在想什么?从送完礼物就一直心事重重的.回房间之前灵药在无状态拉开房门的时候问.

扯了扯嘴角,无状态低垂的视线投向灵药,对方眼眸里有淡淡的担心.

-没什么.圣诞快乐.握在门把上的手指动了动,叮的一声清脆地响,覆上灵药那只戴着戒指的手,温温凉凉.

然后握紧.

-我一直都会在.灵药松开手指,脸上云淡风轻.

无状态一点头,退开一步让他回房间.灵药的气息在他身旁掠过,无状态知道,这样的气息在他们认识之后,无处不在.

圣诞快乐.灵药的声音掩在门后,低的仿佛只有他一个人能听到.

他看着戒指,知道他一直会在.


	2. Chapter 2

小组赛之前灵药把自己的ID改成了loveling.无状态不是没注意过,在那条看似秀胸肌的微薄上还特意秀了一回恩爱.

-夫人好胸.他走到灵药旁边一戳对方的胸肌,带着调侃的语气说.

-哟~老状态这是爱上我的胸要投怀送抱了嘛.灵药笑着抓住无状态的手,稍微用力把他拉到自己身边坐下.

两个人并排坐在酒店的床边,气氛有点僵硬.

-是说,自恋也要有个度,微博说成爱自己真的好?

灵药耳朵也挺灵,一双清亮的眸子盯着无状态,转瞬又移开视线.

-什么时候也被我感染了抓重点抓得那么准了?

-煞笔,不被你传染我这么聪明当然能抓到重点.无状态没好气地回道,

傻逼尹乐你也真是够了,不就一个散了,说的好像孤独一生一样.

灵药愣了愣,然后笑了.无状态伸手揽过灵药,两个人坐的更近了一点.

-只是想到某些事而已,你不必那么担心.早就过去了.

-过去了还不是时不时会想起来?无状态瞪他一眼.

-有些东西么...过去了也不是没有痕迹的.小俊,如果以后我们不打职业了,打职业这几年的记忆对我来说更加难忘,对你来说不也一样么.

无状态看着他一脸感慨的样子,垂下目光.

他知道他说得对,可是他想,还是有那么点不对的.

-你应该说我们认识的这几年,大概都很难忘.无状态笑了笑,拍拍他肩膀,得到灵药一个心有灵犀的眼神.

-不过我是真的没什么事,小俊,你不是不知道我.两个人四目相对,无状态知道灵药这时候在想什么.

为了电竞这条路付出一切,如果再让他们选择一千遍,在他们依旧向着梦想迈进的时候,爱情并不能够替代梦想,哪怕再温暖,也温暖不过看到希望的曙光撒在身上那一刻.所以尽管前路仍是夜幕重重,他们还是选择并肩前行.

这样这条路上所有的黑暗和冰冷两个人分担,也许会好受一点.

-我知道.只是有点担心你.无状态转开视线,房间没开灯,一片漆黑.

-不用担心我.灵药的语气轻快了一点.无状态感觉自己手上一松,刚刚还被揽着肩膀安慰的人已经站了起来,走到酒店房间的落地窗旁把窗帘拉开,夜色如水一样流淌进来.

无状态也起身,跟他并排站着,俯瞰这个繁华的城市.

-知道你不用担心.无状态撇嘴,知道他们这么多年朋友,性格里也有一样隐忍的倔强.

可能我是瞎操心了吧.他想,视线从繁华的夜色转开,再度投到灵药身上.

你头发长得好慢.无状态咕哝道.

-是为了衬托你头发长得快,再也不用抢大哥的瑞兹.灵药反击.

-啧啧.我当然不敢抢,可是你不是光头不也还是会玩瞎子?无状态没有跟他继续唇枪舌剑下去,而是转身从落地窗走开,摸着黑走到冰箱前面拉开冰箱门.

灵药伸手从他面前拿了几听啤酒,然后把冰箱门关上.

-手臂还是少受点凉气好.灵药把啤酒提到大床和落地窗之间的地板上,回过头看他.

无状态知道他内里真的是个暖男属性,虽然很腹黑.

-这是要一醉解千愁吗?他眯着眼睛笑着问.

-你猜~灵药又露出据说真是迷倒无数粉丝的邪魅的笑容,然后靠着床坐了下来,

你说我们多久没有这样过了?

-忘了,应该是很久了.他答,没什么犹豫.

灵药脸上笑意更深,眼眸温柔的如同春水.

-她走的时候其实我没有很难过.

啪!啤酒的拉环被拉开,一股略微苦涩的醇香在蔓延.无状态愣了愣,然后走到他身边也坐了下来,拿起另一听啤酒,也拉开.

现在想起来也不是很难过.所以这大概就是我们分开的原因吧,我不能为了她放弃比赛,只好因为比赛而放弃她.有时候我一点都不怀疑其实这是个解脱.

无状态觉得自己得了失语症.面对自己的好朋友,他此刻讲不出什么他觉得能非常安慰好友的话,只好伸手揽住灵药的肩膀用力拍了拍.

-安慰的话我说不来,书没读好.可是今天能在这里,在你和我的心里比很多事重要太多了.

灵药不置可否地笑了笑,脑袋歪着靠在无状态肩膀上.

-小俊,剩下的路,我们还会一起走下去的.他用方言,低低地说.

无状态笑眯了眼看他,拿起酒又灌了一口.

-不管以前是为了什么跟我一起来,两个人一起走总比一个人走好得多.你说是不是?

灵药唇边的笑意再也抑制不住.

-是.


	3. Chapter 3

决意退学的那天晚上,余家俊跑去零点网吧,在角落里找到好朋友,马不停蹄地跑过去坐了下来.

-我退学了.急冲冲走到他旁边坐下的人声音不大不小,宣布的消息还是让尹乐有点震惊.

-你开什么玩笑?学我?他看着余家俊满头的汗,给他递了一瓶水.

走急了一头汗,喝点水再说.

-我没开玩笑,我说认真的,我准备去打职业.余家俊喝了几口,认真地看着他.

-你姐也让?怕余家俊说他不认真,尹乐索性把游戏关了,转过身看他,一脸严肃的表情.

-不让也得让啊.读书不是块料,想想也就打游戏我还算能行吧.

-你这...尹乐忽然闭了嘴,抢过余家俊手里的水拧开来也喝了两口.其实这瓶水他本来打算喝的,结果某个退学的小朋友一过来...

-那你退学为了什么?余家俊眼眸逼住他,尹乐愣了一下,发现其实他眼眸里没有那么犀利,有的只是一种疲惫之中渴望能够有人赞同的热诚.

-我么?他苦笑了一下.

我还没任性到要跑去打职业吧,只是觉得读书对我来说并不是个好出路罢了.对着书本蹉跎光阴,还不如先出来.

余家俊眼眸闪了一下,一只手伸出来抓住尹乐的手臂,他的手臂很有力,总能给他一种踏实的感觉.

-尹乐,我是不是挺傻的?和我姐吵了一架,现在很累,又不敢回去.余家俊挠了挠头发,一下就把本来整齐的头发弄乱了.

尹乐侧着头看他,然后伸出另一只手把他的头发拨整齐,露出一个苦笑.

-小俊,等我退机,送你回家吧.他把视线移开,任由他抓着他的另一只手臂,退机结账.

 

路灯昏黄,余家俊一直抓着尹乐的手臂,两个人走得很慢.

尹乐知道他多少心里有点忐忑,毕竟这样的决定,大部分人都会极度反对.可他理解余家俊,因为他心里多少也曾做过这样的设想.

他对着路灯投下的两个人的影子叹气.

-你真的决定了?他不免还是要问.

-嗯.余家俊的声音很轻,可是坚定到没有一点退路.

不过我没想好怎么跟他们说.

尹乐把水递给他.

-来,缓解一下情绪再来考虑.

过了片刻,余家俊才接过来,刚才一脸的紧张被坚定所代替了.他露出一个笑容,把水拧开喝了几口.

-总是要说的,以后怎么走,我会自己承担的.他们害怕我会吃很多苦头,可是不吃那么多苦头怎么知道能不能走到最后呢.

原本抓着尹乐的手臂松开来,他的视线也投到他脸上,余家俊看得出来的关切.

倒是你,明天不要上班?送到这里我可以自己回去了,你也早点回去吧.

尹乐点头,看了看已经空无一人的街道,是到了该回家的时候了.于是他转过身往家的方向走.

才走了两步,又被余家俊叫了回来.

-尹乐!

-什么?

-尹乐,如果以后这条路上我需要你,你会陪我走吗?

尹乐沉思了一下,露出笑容.

-如果你需要,我很乐意.

-你说的!

尹乐保持着笑容,看着余家俊跑开.然后回过头看着自己孤单的影子,低下头慢慢往回走.

 

余家俊一走,坐在网吧里玩游戏的尹乐还是觉得他还在,还会孩子气地找他solo,两个人一起喝一瓶水,一起打游戏,还会一起看悬疑片.

旁边的座位已经空了,而他也早已习惯.

那个经常缠着他的余家俊好像消失了.

直到那天他接到余家俊的QQ消息.

-尹乐,你愿不愿意跟我走这条路?

打完一局正在喝水休整的他被呛到,然后退出了排队.愣了好一会,想起那日昏黄路灯下,他和他,说过的所有的话.

-我说过我很乐意.

-真不愧是我哥们,说话算话.

尹乐笑了.

-不过是要去哪?他打字,坐在角落里环视这个少年时就很熟悉的网吧,如今他大概也要离开了.

-来上海,我接你.

他在聊天框里说好,深吸一口气,然后关机.


	4. Chapter 4

灵药摸进黑暗的房间,没有按亮开关.凭着平时对房间的了解直接坐在了床上.

无状态不在.

准确地说,在合约未定之前,他已经好几天没见到他了.

房间里那张双人大床靠窗的一边,被窝叠得很整齐.

队友们也不敢在他面前提起尚未确定合约的无状态,rank完的队友纷纷离开训练室,平时喜欢熬夜的诺夏都站在门口有节奏地敲着门框等小伞,大哥也被耗子拖回房间了,灵药还在rank.

走过灵药背后的时候,小伞给诺夏使了个眼神,让他等等,然后回过头站到灵药身边.

-明天就能定下的事,退一万步说,老状态怎么舍得你?

-要作死明天再作不迟,万一真不走你今天作死了,明晚怎么过?诺夏声音一如既往软绵带点疏离,小伞拉了拉诺夏,示意他少说两句.

-没事,打完这局.灵药恍若不闻地把上局的战绩关掉,准备再开一局.

训练室的灯关了一半,荧光屏反射的冷光打在他脸上,嘴角微翘的笑容在俩人看来有几分苦涩的意味.

-走吧.诺夏拽了拽小伞,后者在灵药肩膀上拍了拍,然后无声无息关上门.训练室只剩下他一个人.

时钟的指针无声指向夜间两点,以往这个时候,睡一间的灵药和无状态要么已经入睡,要么也是在困意渐浓地夜谈.

 

水晶爆炸,屏幕上鲜红的失败有点刺眼.

灵药抬头看向时钟,指针已经指向三点,窗外一片漆黑.

他把视线投到一旁的椅子上,平时rank几乎都是他们俩双排,队友们从来都是很有默契的给他们俩留下空间.

电脑屏幕是黑的,可他有种错觉,无状态和他打完一局正在喝水休整,抬起眸子跟他方言嘀咕的不亦乐乎,如同从前.

本来只能靠rank转移注意力的他忽然涌上几分睡意.

也许梦里就不会烦恼了.灵药想.

训练室的灯终于在指针指向三点半的时候熄灭.

 

闹钟准时把灵药从睡梦里带了出来,昨晚他还对着空着的半张床望了好一会才睡,一觉都是混沌的梦境.

梦到以前,梦到现在,梦到将来,混乱不堪.

揉了揉脑门,灵药又躺了下来准备赖一下床,突然听到把手一响,有人进来了.

虽然队员们住的房间各自来往也很多,但是因为无法听懂灵药和无状态的方言,所以一向没什么人会找过来,这几天的低气压也让人对这个房间敬而远之.

灵药依旧眯着眼睛,心里想如果是来叫他起床rank的,还是装睡再偷一会儿懒好了.

可是熟悉到根本不可能忘记的脚步声又让他心跳急促起来.

他想睁开眼睛,可是他又不想睁开,恍惚仿佛身陷梦境里,怕一睁开眼美梦转瞬即逝.

脚步很轻很慢,走到床前停下.

过了漫长的一段时间,脚步又掉头出去,门没有锁上,无状态压低的声音隔着门板传过来.

-昨晚他又睡很晚?

灵药睁开眼睛,厚重窗帘挡住了冬日正午依然有些刺眼的阳光,明白自己不是在做梦.

-老状态你这是已经续约了?另一个更低的声音问.

-不续约我就没必要回来了.

 

门再度被推开,灵药闭上眼睛,维持呼吸的平稳.

无状态走的很轻很慢,又走到刚才站着的位置,视线停留在灵药带着几分疲惫熟睡的脸上.

他站了好一会,犹豫着坐了下来.灵药装作刚刚睡醒的模样,抬眸看进他的眼里.

-睡醒了?这几天天天睡很晚你是要作死?无状态拍了拍灵药胸口,把视线移开.

灵药笑了笑,伸了一个早就该伸的懒腰,然后坐起身,一脸认真看着无状态.

-这么说,你是不会走了.他用肯定的语气,轻轻地说.

无状态视线低垂,嘴角隐藏了一点笑意.

-你是傻的吗,我把你拉过来哪里有把你扔这里的道理?

-你也知道你差点把我扔这里.灵药很认真地说,掩藏不住嘴角的笑意.

无状态又在他肩上擂了一拳,伸手抓起他衣服放到面前.

灵药接过衣服,拿起手机看了看时间,屏幕暗下来的时候他看到自己一脸的笑容,早已看不到前两天的暗潮涌动.

-状态?

无状态站起身,又被刚穿好衣服的灵药叫住.

-嗯?

灵药嘴角勾起一个笑.

-欢迎回来.


	5. Chapter 5

年会上吃饱喝足,领队宣布假期到来.尽管当天的比赛打平,可是每个人脸上还是轻松的,充满对新年的向往.

行李收拾了一半无状态突然想起了什么,往旁边的房间走,在门板上轻轻敲一下,然后推开.

灵药无所事事倚在枕头上玩手机,没有开灯的卧室,冷光把他的脸衬的有点苍白.

-状态.灵药像是未卜先知一样坐起来,视线没离开手机,可是知道是他.

无状态撇嘴,在他床边坐下来,又习惯性地直接把腿伸进灵药盖着半截身子的被子里.

-你明天不跟我一起回家么?无状态把灵药往床上挤了挤.

-我没活动啊,不急.灵药放下手机,往另一边挪了挪,伸手把无状态那边的被角掖好.

昏黄的路灯透过窗帘,无状态也只能看到灵药侧脸的剪影,下意识拽住灵药刚掖好被子要收回的手.

-那你什么时候回去?灵药的手指在他手掌里曲着,温热的触感,但是无状态还是有点紧张.

-晚点吧.你有活动,早点回去是应该的.灵药语气很轻松.

还是你野区miss了要我带路?

-去你的.无状态在被子里暗暗踹了灵药一脚.

灵药在黑暗里吃吃笑了起来.

-早点去收拾行李吧,明天就回去了.笑完灵药推了推无状态,示意他赶紧去收拾行李.

-算了,东西就那么点,收拾来收拾去都那样.无状态打了个哈欠,直接往被窝里一躺.

今晚大爷就在这睡了.

可是躺下了,无状态却突然没了睡意.灵药帮他盖好被子,继续坐在床上看手机.

黑暗里那一点光亮,让他更加不想睡.

-药导?无状态出声,把灵药的注意力从手机上吸引到了他那里.

-怎么了?你都困了,还不睡觉.灵药的声音有点低沉.

-没什么,只是觉得奇怪,你居然不打算一放假就回去.

灵药沉默了,然后放下手机,也躺进被窝里.无状态一侧头,两个人额头相抵.

-没什么奇怪的,我只是想...一个人做点别的事情.

无状态还想开口,灵药温热的唇贴上他额头.

-睡吧.情人节快乐.

舒展身体,带着一个笑容,无状态闭上眼,轻轻地说.

-情人节快乐.

 

坐上回家的飞机,无状态闭上眼,满脑子都是灵药那个轻轻的吻,带着他温柔的声音,说,情人节快乐.

参加完了一天的活动,无状态脑袋碰到枕头就昏昏睡去.

梦里梦见他们俩第一次在上海见面.

在人群里一眼看见灵药,那是他退学离开益阳之后第一次见他.

和以前相比几乎没有改变的面容,带着一点疲色,走到面前的时候习惯性地揉乱他的头发.

-别把爸爸的头发都弄乱了好吧.无状态瞪眼,面前的人耸耸肩,翘起嘴角.

我们走吧,我还以为你晚几天到.

-哪能啊,你一说,我就立马准备好赶过来了好么.

无状态愣了愣.

-那你是怎么成功说服你爸妈的?我那时候都费了很多口舌啊.

想想那天灵药把自己送回家,半路上他就做了很坚定的打算,所以才让灵药先回家.可是回了家,面对母亲和姐姐苦口婆心地劝说,他还是很坚定也很艰难地坚持.最后家人终于让了步,无状态并不确定灵药家里就能接受放弃工作跑去打职业这个决定.

-说服的过程很重要吗?灵药自嘲地笑了笑.

反正我不都站在这跟你一条战线了么.

咧开嘴,露出一个灿烂的笑容.

-是啊,你能来,这个比较重要.

 

迷迷糊糊地,无状态突然醒了过来,窗帘低垂着挡住了外面昏暗的路灯光.

他花了十几秒钟反应过来,和灵药睡一起的是昨晚.

如今他回了家,可是灵药还在上海.

伸手摸到手机,解锁,然后给灵药发了一条短信.

-梦到你了.

然后闭眼.

隔了一会,有一条信息进来,提示音在安静的房间里有点惊心动魄.

-搞了一天活动这么晚还不睡觉?后面还加了一个貌似很凶神恶煞的表情.

无状态揉了揉脸,忽然无声地笑了起来.

那梦里,他到底还梦到了什么呢.他自己也有些记不清了.

只记得梦里很快乐罢.

蒙上被子,闭上眼.

 

诺夏摸进房间.放了假的基地几乎是空的,想留下来自由两天的他还是被催着回家了.

一样没回家的还有跟他睡一间的灵药.

情人节第二天看到睡一被窝的灵药和无状态也没能闪瞎他的眼睛,毕竟已经深受荼毒很久了.只是他也很好奇灵药居然没跟无状态妇唱夫随地回益阳.

慢慢走到自己床边开始轻手轻脚收拾东西,偶然一瞥瞥到灵药睁开眼睛,眸子里满满的甜蜜.

诺夏吓了一跳,差点把衣服扔地上.赶紧凑了过去在灵药眼前晃了晃手.

-没傻吧大兄弟?

灵药也吓了一跳,眼眸里那些感情全都消失殆尽.

-你昨晚没回来么?打量了下诺夏快要收拾完的行李.

-没回来.倒是我这一走,好像你要一个人呆在基地了.还不回去么?诺夏收敛了情绪,继续收拾衣服.

-快了.

-那我先走了...

灵药坐起来发了好一会儿呆.

自从重新分了房间,他和无状态几乎没有再睡在一起过.那晚睡在一起,恍如从前.

凌晨被无状态短信弄醒再度睡去,在梦里他梦到很多.

梦到他执起他的手戴上戒指,梦到比赛完两个人默契地相视一笑,梦到他陪着他坐在空荡无人的观众席...

梦到很多幸福的事.

还梦到他在他旁边抓着他的手入睡的模样,黑暗里其实什么也看不清,可是那样子却能在脑子里形成一幅画面.

以至在醒过来的那刻他还以为,他在他身边睡着.

他伸手摸到手机,仔细看着昨晚的短信.

-梦到你了.

而他,也是一样的啊.

看着看着,灵药就笑了.

-你梦到什么了?他问.

-梦到你来找我.无状态回的很快,斜靠在沙发上晒着太阳,看上去像只懒猫.

不用训练的日子真好.

然后又补了一条,你到底什么时候会回来?

-马上.回复很快,让他片刻心安下来.

灵药回身拉开抽屉,摸出那个装着戒指的盒子,想起无状态千叮咛万叮嘱他一定收好别放在桌上的模样.

然后,起身,把盒子放到近在咫尺的行李箱里.

-下次还要再梦到啊.像是想到什么,灵药又给无状态发了一条短信.

继续收拾好行李.

 

他要,回家.


	6. Chapter 6

除夕夜接近半夜,OMG中野就几乎是同时从家里溜出来.

初春下过雨的晚上有一点寒意,无状态一路小跑,还没跑到约定地点就看到灵药在往自己这边走.

于是他站住,等着灵药跑过来.本来想问他什么时候回来的,可是话到嘴边又咽了下去.只是把手伸过去握住灵药的.

灵药牵住他的手,对他一笑.

-这么晚你叫我出来是要做什么?

-一起过年啊.灵药把无状态的手揣进外套兜里,十指紧扣.

-我和你一起过的年还少么?无状态翻了翻白眼,看着几乎空无一人的街道,然后摸出行动电话看了看时间.

这个点儿你觉得我们能去哪过年?

灵药没说话,带着他慢慢往前走.

路灯光下,两个人的影子变短又拉长,本来有点冷的手在灵药的手心里慢慢有了暖和的意思.

-原来那个老板也叫了你去.无状态终于没有耐住安静.

-嗯.不然呢,叫了一个却不叫上另一个,怎么好拉人气.灵药语气很平静.

不过我不是因为这个没有跟你一起回来的.

-那是为了什么?无状态侧头看他.

-想一些事情罢了.灵药含糊地说,眼眸里有一些无状态无法形容的情绪,让他一下闭了嘴.要是有什么能从灵药嘴里抠出来要付出一堆脑细胞,他还是宁愿让灵药自己说出来.

穿过几条几乎没有人的大街,他们一直都没有说话,只有一致的脚步声.

 

突然风大了一些,无状态缩了缩脖子,发现他们一路这么走居然也走到河边了.

-冷了么?走到栏杆边的时候灵药转过头问无状态.

-没!怎么可能啊.无状态赶紧否认,手扶上冰凉的栏杆.

-手没好别碰栏杆,太冷了.灵药扬了扬眉,把无状态另一只手臂托住.

-我手早好了,看我那么carry.无状态反驳,但是手指不住摩挲着灵药肌肉线条分明的手臂.

等我真的好了,我也要做个肌肉男.然后小声地补充.

灵药笑出声来,眼眸里满满都是笑意,看的无状态嘴角也跟着翘了起来.

-等你真的好了,那时候我带你不迟.声音里和着笑意,低沉温柔.

趁着四周没人,两个人慢慢靠近,然后相拥.

突然墨黑的天空有烟花爆开,爆竹声也此起彼伏.

-又是一年了.灵药喃喃地说.

-是啊.无状态和他对视,两个人眼眸里全是喜悦.

 

慢慢地,两个人的唇无限靠近,把自己绵长的呼吸传送给对方.

直到几乎窒息.

终结这个甜美的吻,两个人的手指再度扣紧.

叮的一声响.

灵药抬起头看着无状态,得到对方一个"就知道你会戴上戒指,所以我也戴上了"的心领神会的笑容.

嘴角一样扬起来.

-嘿,新一代背锅侠,说一下新年的愿望好么?无状态一面笑,一面问.

灵药做出一副认真思索的模样,然后说.

-当然是保护你中路不倒.

无状态的手指收紧了.

-当真?

-不然我要怎样?灵药带着笑容,拨了拨额发.

那么,你呢?

无状态松开灵药的手,转而揽过他面对自己.

-我想的只是,你和我一起,一起到最后.

他看着灵药云淡风轻的眼眸,知道那些纷争在灵药决定继续打野的时候,早就有了觉悟.

我知道你会保护我,所以——

那些纷至沓来的质疑里,你永远都不缺我的坚持.

我们要一起走到最后.


	7. Chapter 7

被皇族击败离场的时候,无状态不是没有注意到灵药极力抑制的表情.

他心里很难受.同时坚信灵药心里更加难受.

在后台收拾好东西,抬头的时候只看见了正在和小狗说话的大哥,刚才还坐在大哥旁边的灵药不见了.

-乐乐呢?背着包走到大哥面前,小狗也停下说话,跟他打了个招呼.

可是无状态无心顾及.

-你家的,你没领着来问我?大哥也向四周望了望,果然刚才还在房间里的灵药像是人间蒸发了一样.

无状态没回答,目不斜视地走过沉默的小伞和诺夏面前.

在后台转了几圈,抓了好几个工作人员连说带比划地问,也没有结果.

晃到观众席的门口推门进去,他就愣住了.

灵药坐在空无一人的观众席里,在他角度看不到他是什么表情.

无状态站了很久,灵药坐了很久.

踟蹰了很久,他慢慢走到灵药旁边,安静地坐下来,把他美好的侧脸尽数收入眼底.

-你在做什么?我在后面找了你半天.轻声问.

灵药的脸微微侧过来,带着点深思的神情,和他对视了一会,又缓缓移开.

-状态,我们的旅途结束了.灵药说的意味深长,无状态也没法从他一如既往平静的脸上看到情绪.

无状态伸出白皙修长的手,握住他的.两个人的手都一般地干燥温暖.

灵药的手指有力地扣了上来,嘴角慢慢攒出一个笑来.

-可是我们的旅途尚未终结呐.

灵药刚想说些什么,无状态的行动电话就响了.

估计是叫我们收拾好回去酒店了.无状态看了看屏幕上显示的来电,起身往外走.

坐上回酒店的车,大家也是心照不宣.既是让灵药和无状态继续一起坐着,也没有人问起灵药今天究竟去了哪里.

窗外深蓝色的夜幕逐渐降临,无状态看着窗外的夜色,无意识地把手搁在扶手的位置上,不经意地碰到灵药的手臂,十指扣紧.

他不用侧头就能感受到灵药绵长的呼吸,微微把视线移过去就能看到灵药闭目养神的模样.

快下车的时候耗子宣布没有比赛的这几天自由活动.

一直没能好好逛过韩国夜市的队员们几乎意见一致地决定去吃夜宵,只有灵药微微摇头.

-你不想去?在车停下的时候无状态侧头去问.

灵药点了点头.

-你们去吧,我和状态先回酒店房间了.灵药揉了揉睛明穴,声音不大不小,也听不出情绪.

队员们都咬牙,心里想,幸好他们俩不去,不然这恩爱秀的要闪瞎眼睛.

-记得带夜宵,不带小心双排演你们.无状态装作气势汹汹,转过身追着已经快走到电梯前面的灵药去了.

推开门,房间里一片漆黑.灵药刚摸上房间顶灯的开关,无状态的手覆上他的.

-先别开灯.无状态声音低低的.

灵药握着他的手,慢慢摸进房间里,直到摸到床铺的位置,拉着他缓缓地坐了下来.

黑暗里极度的安静,让他们能听见彼此的心跳和呼吸.

-累了么?灵药的声音也很低,无状态听出来很疲惫.

-你累了?他反问,手上的劲大了些.

灵药没有马上接话,往后仰躺下去,无状态也没料到他这样,没了平衡一下靠在灵药的胸口.

灵药的心跳一直都很强韧,可是无状态却觉得,带了几分疲惫的灵药此刻那么脆弱.

砰,砰,砰.

-累了.灵药低低地说话,另一只手伸过来揉了揉无状态的头发.

无状态也一反常态地没躲开,他听着灵药平稳的心跳,调整了一下姿势,慢慢抱紧.

-会退役么?他很不情愿地提起这个话题.

-也许.灵药轻描淡写,手上也暗暗用劲抱紧无状态.

无状态不得不承认,这是他不想听到的答案.

侧过脑袋,他的呼吸喷在灵药的耳边.无状态用了很大的力气平稳呼吸.

他习惯了灵药在旁边的日子,习惯了灵药无微不至的照顾,从现实到游戏.习惯他说爸爸带你飞灵药就很捧场地跟他一起打游戏.

他还有很多很多的习惯,那些习惯深入骨髓,一朝改去,必定痛的不能自已.

-我不喜欢这个答案,你不是不懂的.他斟酌了很久,在他耳边说.

我不想你就这样离开.他想说.

-我知道.灵药叹息,无状态凝视他在黑暗里也一如既往温柔清澈的眼眸.

-你还记得你来的时候我跟你说过什么吗?他很想陷进这双眸子里的温柔,一辈子,都不要再醒过来.

-你说过,我们会一起经历所有.灵药阖上眼,循着无状态的呼吸吻上去.

第一次到上海,灵药也很没有把握.

凭着当初跟无状态的约定,虽然费了很多口舌,可是眼下似乎追求自己心里认定的路会比安稳的工作更不容易让自己后悔.

到了出口,无状态闲闲地站在那里,脸上挂着惯常的笑容.

天气不是晴天,可他觉得阴霾尽去.

刚刚经历了离队门的战队虽然气氛轻松,可是谁都不知道他们的未来究竟是怎样.

那个晚上,他们两个第一次睡在一起.

灵药没有说他为了来这里费了多少口舌,无状态也没有说之前自己经受了什么苦头.

可是,

-乐乐,来了这里,我只想要我们会一起经历所有.

一个漫长的吻结束了.

灵药伸手把床头柜上的灯打开,暖色的灯光下,无状态看着那双温润的眸,嘴角不由得勾起一个笑容.

-我们的旅程不会结束的.他很小声,很坚定地说.

灵药弯了弯嘴角,闭上眼对他说.

-可是,我也许没有你那么强.

他知道,可那又怎么样呢?

-可是,你是无所不能的,灵药.

-好.

台灯再度拉灭.

无状态很确定他刚才看到了灵药神采飞扬的那种笑容,让他安心.

他是无所不能的,无状态.可是他心里,还有一个无所不能的灵药.


	8. Chapter 8

没有比赛的日子里,也充斥着训练赛.

训练赛结束了,每个人的脸色都不大好.刚才为了比赛争得不可开交的灵药和无状态更是脸色阴沉的各自都不说话.

无状态甚至连夜宵都没吃,直接回了房间洗澡睡觉.

-你说你们俩,玩了这么多年的好朋友了,每次训练赛都要吵成这样?大哥看不下去了,趁灵药坐在桌边喝粥的时候过去劝.

-我们俩这样还少么?灵药舀起一勺粥,吹了吹.

可是再怎么吵,最后也总是我先去哄他啊.

慢慢地把粥吞下去,灵药言语淡淡的.

-总而言之...

-总而言之,你们不要操心,我们既不会打架,也不会罢赛,更不会不训练.

灵药飞快地打断大哥的话.

无状态摔上门,甩掉拖鞋仰面躺倒在床上,动作一气呵成.

训练赛吵得不可开交也不是第一次,可是这次他有些气的不想说话了.

他知道自己倔,也知道灵药倔.

有一次他们俩吵完架,那时候基地还没那么大,他们俩的床都被省事地直接用大床代替,也没有别的地方可以赌气,他就背对着灵药躺着眨眼眨了半宿.

直到一个房间的队友都睡安生了,灵药才翻过身来用几不可闻的声音在他耳边哄他.

他也知道自己傲娇得很,哄哄也就好了.

最后灵药打着哈欠跟他说了一段话.

-我们俩就好比玫瑰一样,身上带着刺,有时候不免会刺到对方.可是我还是愿意哄你,哄了那么多年了,早就成习惯了.

他压低声音闷笑,在被窝里踢了灵药一脚.

-你这说的跟情圣一样,哄小女孩呢.

房间外传来杂乱无章的脚步声,一听就是那帮人洗完澡各自回房间的声音.

无状态把怀里的枕头扔回床头,竖起耳朵听.

-明天打比赛谁上啊?是诺夏的声音,漫不经心的.

-不知道,看教练安排.一点点低沉,是灵药的声音.

无状态一个激灵,坐了起来,努力把那个声音跟脚步声同步.

那个他一直都很熟悉的脚步声慢慢走远了,变轻了.

直到听到房门咔的一声关上的声音.

接下来的几天里,他们俩还坐在熟悉的位置上,可是没有一点交流.

甚至连一个字都没有说.

比赛也打的不好,每个人压力都很大.

分析会上他和其他人一直发言,灵药坐在他旁边,一直沉默着看大屏幕,冷光打在他平静的面容上,找不到任何表情.

散会之后灵药也匆忙起身回了房间,问小伞的时候小伞说灵药躺下去很早,但是估计翻腾到挺晚.

一直到打QG那天,他们俩几乎打破了在一起打职业不说话时长的记录.

比赛刚开始打的还可以,几个人的脸上都有了轻松的表情.

-Nice啊.大哥转过头对着他们说,无状态也转过头,总算有那么点理由看了灵药一眼.

-状态可以的.灵药接过话,视线移到无状态脸上,带着笑意.

无状态知道,他在哄他.

-没有打野爸爸我还是很害怕的.他接口,握住灵药伸过来的手.

大哥看了一眼他们俩握在一起的手,了然地笑了笑.

但是他们最后还是输掉了这场比赛.

回到基地大家也都没有心情再说什么,回房间洗澡或者干脆各做各的.

无状态故意落在后面,看着灵药要回房间.

-乐乐.他开口叫他.

-怎么了?灵药回身站住,本来跟他一起走的队友立刻走开了.

-没怎么,晚上你睡哪?无状态想了好一会也没想到好的措辞,只好直接干脆地这么问了.

灵药清澈的眼眸看了他好一会,嘴角攒出一个笑来.

-那我晚上就不回房间睡了.

看着在自己旁边已经躺下来闭上眼的灵药,无状态忍不住凑过去问.

-前几天真的生气了?

-我是怕你在生气.灵药显得很爱困,眼睛也没睁.

他们两个的距离那么近,近到他一呼吸就能看到灵药的睫毛在颤动.

-我哪有.还不是你一直不跟我说话.

-嗯嗯~那还是我的错.灵药翻了个身,把他身体拉进被窝里.

现在还生气么?

无状态看着那双半眯着带着笑意的眸子,嘴角不由得也弯了起来.

-没有.难得不傲娇地承认.

-那睡吧,明天还有训练.灵药闭上眼睛,长长地舒了一口气.

无状态看着他安恬的睡容,想到一些事情,可还是决定现在不要再去打扰他了.

下午的阳光很好,训练室里所有的人都在训练.

无状态借着要去补充能量把灵药拉了出来,新的基地楼下有个秋千,虽然一直都有粉丝说这是约会圣地,可是他们倒还真的没有来这里坐过.

-不训练把我拉出来在这坐?灵药带着一点疑惑,跟无状态一起坐在秋千上,摇摇晃晃.

-伞皇说你前几天都睡不好?无状态越性不在拐弯抹角地傲娇,单刀直入.

灵药看着他,笑了笑,只是那笑容无状态觉得他很勉强.

-有点...压力大.

压力大你不会找我说?他差点想脱口而出,可是他又很明白,灵药不爱说这样的事,哪怕是和他.

-算你有点长进,会说实话.无状态讷讷地说,靠在秋千椅背上眯着眼看灵药.

-我的确压力很大.现在比赛总觉得迷茫.灵药目光低垂,修长的手指绞来绞去.

-不怪你.无状态脱口而出,阻止灵药继续说下去.

他害怕灵药说下去,就会提到那个横贯在两个人面前很难堪的词.

退役.

他不喜欢这个词.也笃信灵药知道,他不喜欢这个词.

打职业知道队伍缺人的时候他第一个想到的就是他,当初也信誓旦旦这个人来了绝对不会离队.

他笃信他会跟他一起,经历一切.

看着这样打断自己的无状态,灵药也苦笑,习惯性伸手过来揉了揉无状态的头发.

-乐乐你以为我在怕什么?无状态坐直了瞥他一眼.

-你怕我说退役.怕得很.灵药的手抚上他脸颊,温暖又干燥.

可是你不明白我怕什么.

无状态疑惑地摇头,看着面前的人,熟悉的笑,俊秀的脸.

-那你在怕什么?他声音几不可闻,握住那只在脸上停留了很久的温暖的手.

-状态,我想护你一直周全.可是我怕我越来越难做到.

无状态愣了愣.

-你怕这个?

-不然你以为是什么?灵药瞪了他一眼.

无状态看着他,脸上终于扬起一个笑容.

-哈哈哈,乐乐,你真是够二的.我也能保护你啊,为什么你会怕呢?哈哈哈.

-你是说你还会闪现给大么?

无状态把笑容收敛了,一只手搭在灵药肩上.

-还少吗?我不介意再来几回,或者谁动了你,爸爸去收拾他.怎样?

-行啊.你倒是以后别老让我帮你抗十几秒蓝爸爸啊.灵药反击.

-嗯~看情况.

训练室里已经十几分钟没看到灵药和无状态的教练终于在楼上看见了两个逃避训练出来谈情说爱的队员.

-你们俩赶紧上来训练!


	9. Chapter 9

无状态决定回家处理长久以来折腾自己很久的臂伤的时候，灵药也跟教练提出自己要返回辅助位。

-你不是说很喜欢打野么？

-可是最近又想回去打辅助了。灵药闪烁其词，但是也一直坚持。

在无状态准备回去的前一天晚上，他才得知灵药主动要求换位置的事情。

他知道灵药喜欢打野，但是辅助也玩的很好。

-是说，你是不是因为怕配合不好，才又转回去？无状态看着一面任劳任怨帮他收拾行李的灵药一面提出自己的疑问。

-大概吧。灵药恍惚了一下，迅速地回答他。

-那万一我做了手术以后表现不好呢？无状态看他这样，忍不住想逗他。

灵药站直了瞪他一眼，手里把最后一件衣服塞进行李箱。

-那要我以后真的不会玩打野了呢，你还会不会带我飞？这说的，想点好的都不会？

无状态一下就被灵药严肃的表情给逗笑了，滚到床上笑了好一会。

-不带。无状态带着笑意回他，灵药眼里不负期望地出现了一点不可置信和一点无语。

你不会有那么一天的，我第一天跟你玩么？

-就算你真的表现不好了，我还是会蹲中路的，这有什么差别么？灵药把箱子拉上，坐在床边淡淡地说。

-有啊，爸爸带不了你飞了呗。无状态坐起身来，忍不住伸手去帮灵药拨了拨刘海。

灵药把他的手握住，放到胸口。

-如果那个人是你，别的我都不在乎，只是因为是你。

整个恢复期，无状态会看比赛，也会跟灵药通电话。

就算例行总要吐槽灵药，可是每次看他比赛，也总是让他心里有那么些骄傲。

恢复期开始的剧痛在慢慢消退，直到有天检查的时候医生说他的手臂没有大碍了。

无状态翻翻手机上的时间，突然很想灵药。

-再呆在家里一阵子也好呀。帮他收拾行李的时候姐姐说。

-不要了，夏季赛就要开始了，我很久没训练了，也该回去了。他皱着眉，口是心非。

天知道他有多想见到他。

回了基地他就提着箱子，才往楼上走了两步，就看到灵药慢悠悠晃下来的身影。

两个人在楼梯上大眼瞪小眼了半晌。

-状态你回来了。灵药笑眯了眼，几步跨下来帮他把行李箱提了进去。

-说实话想不想爸爸？无状态调侃他，走进房间的时候一切如故。

灵药把箱子提到墙边放好，回过头带着一个狡猾的笑容。

-你猜啊。然后自己被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里。

当然还是想你咯～

因为无状态的归队，大家都觉得应该出去好好吃一顿。

饭桌上大家都心照不宣地给他们俩坐一起说话。无状态跟灵药聊着他缺席比赛的日子里的很多东西，看着灵药一如既往带着笑的眉眼，忍不住嘴角上扬。

隔天，

-乐乐！你来给我说说，什么麒麟臂？！还有你们这帮人，唱歌就唱好听点，唱一句就笑场是几个意思？！

-好啦好啦～爸爸快点带我飞啊。

-带你妹，下一次再说我麒麟臂就跪着键盘双排。

-状态你别这样啊。爸爸～我错辣～

-乖，爸爸带你飞。


	10. Chapter 10

无状态结束rank的时候，灵药还在rank。

他凑过去看了看灵药的屏幕，一反常态地没有笑他。

就如同灵药也是一反常态面无表情，盯着屏幕。

他把电脑关上，然后耐心地坐在旁边看灵药打。

豹女q中对面的脆皮，扑上去咬，又是一个人头，carry的不行。

无状态很想说，你真是很nice。

可是一想到比赛休息时候灵药眼底的湿润，他也没有勇气开口说话。

 

队友们接连离开训练室，柚子离开的时候还问无状态。

-老状态不去睡觉？

他想了想，视线没有从灵药脸上移开。

-我看乐乐打完。

-得，你就做望夫石吧。柚子一脸你懂的，跟着别的队员一块离开了训练室。

就连这样的对话，灵药也恍如不闻。

无状态看着屏幕，豹女跳进小龙圈里，灵药手脚麻利地躲了技能又惩戒，小龙到手。

对面终于投降了。

灵药刚想再开一局，手就被无状态按住了。

-乐乐，该睡了。他很认真地看他，像是以前灵药做的那样。

灵药也没吭气，乖乖把电脑关了，起身和他去洗澡。

 

洗完了澡无状态又直接把一直没说话也没有表情的灵药直接拽自己房间去了。

-乐乐。他坐在床上，拽着灵药一只胳膊，抬起眼睛看他。

-嗯。灵药被他拉的也干脆坐在床边，勉勉强强开口应了一声。

-你生我气了？无状态就势把他圈在怀里。

-没有。灵药还是没有表情，语气平平淡淡。

无状态看着他，想着比赛休息时间灵药的样子，觉得心疼。

他想着，他也许是真的非常难过。而他不知道如何让他不要这么难过。

-乐乐…那我怎么样，才能让你不要那么难过呢？他把灵药转过来，用手捧起他的脸。

灵药眼眸一转，避开无状态的视线。

-我只是难过自己做的不好罢了。灵药揉了揉眼睛，本来清澈的眸子浮上一层水雾。

 

-哎，别哭啊，乐乐。我今天话是说太重了，你…无状态看着那双眼眸，不知道说什么才好。

-你只是比较渴望胜利，而我已经很久都不知道我要怎么打比赛了。灵药闭上眼，慢慢地说。

-没有这样说。无状态抱紧他，把自己的心跳传递给他。

我还在呢，你不会迷失方向的。而且你今天不也carry了么？

-嗯。灵药又揉了揉眼睛，声音低低地答。

我们睡觉吧。

-不论你在哪里，迷了路我都会带你走出来的。


	11. Chapter 11

比赛输了。无状态习惯性地侧过脸去看灵药的表情，看到那张惯常的，面无表情的脸。

他想，这个不是灵药。

不是他的灵药。

放在休息室里的水果和点心几乎没有人动，无状态跟灵药之间挤着队友，大家都没有说话。

灵药低垂的目光突然与他交汇，勉勉强强挤出一个安慰跟愧疚的笑容。

无状态突然觉得他做不出任何表情去安抚他，只能愣着看灵药又恢复一贯的面无表情。

回到基地以后就是开会，开完会大多数人都疲累地去洗澡睡觉。

洗过澡无状态鬼使神差地去训练室晃了晃，居然看到灵药跟诺夏的电脑是亮着的，走过去一看，两个人都在打排位。

在座位上坐下，无状态看了他一眼，灵药没有太多反应，依然专注rank。

-乐乐还不去睡？在排队间隙，他去厨房拿了夜宵。

灵药笑了笑，接过夜宵。

-你是应该去睡了，我再练会儿。

-我不睡，你不回去，我就在这坐着了。无状态往椅背上一靠。

灵药的游戏屏幕灰了，于是伸手揉了揉无状态的头发。

-你别这样啊，明天不是还要起来训练的。

-那你去不去睡觉？无状态一只手拂开，脸跟灵药凑的很近，有点气势汹汹地问他。

-等我这盘打完。灵药叹了口气，复活买了眼，继续出门奋战。

无状态靠着看他玩，不一会儿居然累的睡了过去。

等到他醒过来的时候，灵药正在轻轻地摇着他的肩膀，他揉了揉眼睛，发现诺夏刚起身，准备回去睡觉。

-哇，几点了？他抬头看训练室的时钟，居然已经三点多了。

你不是说了一局完了就去睡了？他跳起来。

灵药做了个噤声的手势，一面关机一面压低声音。

-看你睡得沉，就没打扰你。你今天太累了。

无状态想发作，但是想着估计一发作大家都不用睡觉了，于是一面往房间走，一面说。

-来我房间洗澡吧，洗完也别回去吵他们了。

灵药点了点头。

钻进被窝的时候无状态摸过手机，已经快要四点了。

-练成这样你也蛮拼的。他看着闭上眼睛的灵药，忍不住说。

-没办法，不练等着更加差了。最近批评我的还少么？灵药侧过身，声音里有浓浓的睡意。

-那些人又不懂你，你管他们做什么？无状态的手覆上灵药的眼睫，感觉得到灵药的睫毛在手掌微微颤动。

再说输了比赛又不是你一个人的错，你这人真是…他突然觉得自己说不出话来。

灵药身上背着的压力他最清楚，哪怕灵药从来不和他说。

灵药把他的手拉下来，放进被子里。

-可是我害怕我离你想走的那条路，越来越远。他闭着眼，可是无状态分明能感受到他眼眸里无法抑制的难过。

捧起他的脸，手指揉着他的太阳穴，两个人额头相抵。

-乐乐，不管你在哪里，我都会在原来的地方。他的声音很轻柔，可是异乎寻常地坚定。

然后，

相拥而眠。


	12. Chapter 12

灵药推开无状态房间的门，已经很晚了，几天奔波，他也累的很。

像是心有灵犀一样地，无状态正好坐起身来，看到站在床边的灵药。

-你怎么回来这么快？无状态起身把他拉过来，又往里面挪了挪，给灵药腾了足够他躺着的位置。

基地里静悄悄的，他们两个人的呼吸都可以清晰地听到。

-因为这是最快的一班航班了。灵药有些爱困，声音里也带着不可掩藏的疲惫。

-你又在做傻事？无状态看着他这样累，有点心疼，又不好意思说出口。

-嗯…我又干傻事了。灵药闭上眼睛，不一会就进入梦乡了，无状态看着他这样，只能咋舌。

第二天无状态照例起早去rank，轻手轻脚地没有吵到累的不行的灵药。

等到他估摸着灵药应该睡够了，爬上楼去叫人的时候，灵药手机里设的闹钟也响了。

是首有点耳熟的日文歌，节奏感还不错。

灵药一面按掉闹钟，一面精神还是不大好地坐了起来，跟站在门口看着他的无状态四目相对。

-你居然换了闹铃。还是外文的。无状态跟他大眼瞪小眼，瞪了好一会，终于决定发表意见。

不过还蛮好听的。

-那是，去机场的路上电台在放的。灵药一面穿衣服，一面有点得意地看着他。

-半夜跑到机场就为了回来，你是蛮拼的。无状态靠着门懒懒地回他。

那首歌叫什么名字？

灵药直接把手机递到他面前，跑去刷牙洗脸准备开始训练了。

无状态低头一看，月夜的恶作剧魔法。

去参加完活动的队员们也都回到基地了，没有连夜赶回来自然精神头要足一些。

无状态瞥了一眼在旁边rank的灵药，刚起床时候的满脸疲惫已经没了，越打越精神。

他啊，为什么就要急着回来呢？明明可以不要那么累。

诺夏从他旁边走过去，拍了拍灵药。

-药导，双排啊。

灵药点了点头。

-邀请我啊。

无状态咬了咬牙，上次私底下跑去看电影那个破事爸爸还没跟你算账，现在又来把那个总会让蓝的灵药抢走了。

真是没有天理了。

训练结束了，灵药关上电脑，等着无状态一起走。

-算你识相，知道等着爸爸。他一面跨楼梯一面得意洋洋。

-我不等你，你要练到什么时候？灵药揉了揉眼睛，这个点也真的还是累了。

-最近跟诺夏加班的人不是你吗？无状态一想到灵药最近跟诺夏的各种“勾肩搭背”就气不打一处来。

-我比较菜，只好多努力咯。灵药没有反击。

-谁说你菜了？！爸爸打爆他们信不信？！无状态不太高兴地把门关了。

你特么能不能有点自信？他们说你菜你就信了？

-我不得不信。灵药仰面躺着，看着天花板，半晌没有说话。无状态也不好意思追究他最近跟诺夏怎么了，都是为了成绩。

-别想太多，睡觉了吧。他只好这样安慰灵药。

-状态。灵药拉上被子，侧过身看他。

-怎么了？无状态心想，难道他要负荆请罪了？

-我听那首歌，更加觉得我早点回来。

-为什么？

-月亮是会魔法的啊，当然会把我变到你身边。

无状态抄起枕头扔了过去。

-傻逼，再不睡觉就没月亮了还变个p的魔法。


	13. Chapter 13

参加最后一场联赛之前，灵药把自己的头发染回了黑色。

坐在比赛场上，队友们有些惊讶，可是都没有说什么。

可是他知道，旁边的人，不是他的cool了。

-你真的不去打了？前夜结束rank的他，身心俱疲，可还是抱着希望，那起码是最后一场。

-嗯，不去了。无状态声音轻轻柔柔。

抱歉。他说。

-知道了。灵药点头，维持着惯常的声调，有些茫然地扭开房间门。

这一次他不能像之前那样说，自己要去打辅助，只因为身边不是坐着那个人。

看着镜子里那个一头黑发的自己，难道一切真的能过去了么？

他抚摸着自己面无表情的脸，没有答案。

比赛毫无悬念，坐在回基地的汽车里，天空墨蓝，有很厚的云。

在本来就更是沉闷的气氛下，他一如既往保持缄默。

以及，一如既往地面无表情。

风穿过车窗，带来熟悉的湿润的气息，大概，要下雨了。

他看着车窗玻璃反射出的，憔悴不堪，苍白的面容，陡然心惊，然后苦涩地弯起一个小小的弧度。

在知道无状态不会出战收官战的时候，他就已经知道，他一直惶惶地等待的，就是这一天的降临。

他阖上眼，把叹息吞落。

草草吃过晚饭，灵药坐下来打韩服，后来又上了国服，继续训练。

无状态看到他已经染回去的头发，没有说什么。

他知道灵药觉得自己是一个人，所以他只想像他以前那样陪着他，让他知道他还有他。

rank直至天色微明，无状态看着窗外已经发白的天空，打了个哈欠，握住灵药的手。

-去睡觉了好么？他拨了拨他有些凌乱的刘海。

-嗯。灵药站起身，跟他十指相扣。

-乐乐。走上楼梯的时候，他轻声唤他。

我只是，很抱歉。我知道那样，很残忍。他声音压的极低，带着显而易见的愧疚。

观众可以在败局已定的时刻离去，而他们只能慢慢地将绝望全盘接收。

-你没有做错什么。灵药不置可否，走到窗边把窗帘拉上。

虽然每一秒都是煎熬，可是不是你应该得到的。

-可是，备受煎熬的那个人，是你。

无状态修长的手指覆上灵药的眼睫，灵药的睫毛在抖动，像刷子一样在他手心颤抖。

-乐乐，张嘴。他凑的很近，对他说。

灵药的唇在张开的瞬间舔舐到了一丝甜味。

心里要是苦涩太多，就要多吃一点糖。无状态对他说，撤下自己的手。

灵药握住他拿着糖的手，灯光昏黄，他长长的睫毛带着潮湿。

他凑过来，两个人唇齿间充斥了让人沉溺的甜蜜。

-分你一半。灵药在结束这个吻的时候带着笑意，两个人一起躺倒在床上。

无状态的手拂过他的头发。

-你还是黑发最好看。什么时候决定去染回来的？

-昨天。突然很想有所改变。灵药困倦地拉着他的手，闭上眼。

-会好的，你信我。无状态的手碰到灵药迷迷糊糊还在给他掖被子的手，两个人再度十指紧扣。


	14. Chapter 14

又是一场胜利。无状态侧过头看着旁边的灵药，中野双排，几乎都是胜利的战绩，本该高兴的，可是灵药只是面无表情。

-乐乐，去做夜宵吃吧。他揉了揉眼睛，站起身，把电脑关上。

-你想吃什么啊？灵药随口问，跟着他一起走出去，训练室的灯终于熄灭了。

-随便吧，挂面，简单点儿。无状态坐在椅子上，看灵药在料理台前忙，不禁扬起一个笑容。

乐乐，你这样，总让我想起最开始跟你玩的那会儿。

灵药把面丢到烧开了水的锅里，搅拌了几下，开始切菜。

-你是不是饿晕了？他说。

-我说真的。无状态带着笑容一脸认真。

 

尹乐第一次遇到余家俊，是最年少轻狂的年纪。

余家俊在他身后观察了半晌，然后才跟他说，他哪里还得注意。

-来不来solo啊？他是年轻气盛，那人带着略显羞涩的笑容说好啊。

然后他输了，心服口服。

-怎样？余家俊得意地看他。

-认输啊，我服。尹乐笑了笑。

-哎～我以后罩着你，你现在去给我泡碗面吧，饿死了。那人笑眯了眼，一副习惯被宠的模样。

 

把已经煮好的面条盛进碗里，灵药的注意力集中在食材上。

把香菇划好十字刀，萝卜切了滚刀，顺手又把冰箱里煮饭阿姨腌好的肉切了一块，一起扔下去煮，又丢了两个干辣椒。

意外地香气扑鼻。

无状态探过脑袋，带着调侃意味地开口。

-乐乐，认识你这么久你真是越来越贤夫良父了啊。

灵药没有马上回他，把汤匀好，两碗面放在桌上，散发着诱人的香气。

无状态的手指拢在碗边，有温暖的触感，像是冬日里灵药的手。

-贤夫良父过奖了，谁让我跟你交情够深，不忍心看你挨饿。把有些长的刘海拨去一边，灵药夹起面条，轻轻吹了会儿。

别吃太急，烫的。

-我的智商并不会像你那样被烫到。

 

餐厅里只有他们两个人，黄色的灯光流泻而下，总给人温暖的感觉。

灵药摸出手机，开始看电视剧。

-呀，乐乐你在看什么？无状态凑了过来，顺带把耳机也拉了一边塞上。

温柔慵懒的吉他声，繁华城市的热闹也黯然失色，低沉的男声，镜头转到一家小店。

看上去就挺精致的食材让无状态咽了咽口水。

-上次偶然看到推荐，一部日剧。

-大兄弟，你这是不给活路啊，别人的多好吃。无状态假装怨念地在灵药旁边说，一边习惯性地搂住他。

两个人一起看完一集。

-怎样？灵药一边收拾碗筷一边回头问无状态。

无状态还沉浸在刚才的音乐里，看着灵药的瞬间有种这是家的感觉。

-嗯？你以后去学做菜吧。趾高气昂。

以后也能给我做个深夜食堂啊。

灵药失声笑了。

-行啊。你出钱，我就去学。

碗筷洗干净，被放在洗碗台边晾着，灵药抹了一把手，被无状态牵住。

 

-那首曲子，叫什么？洗完澡在灵药身边躺下，他攀住他的肩，已经有了几分睡意。

-回忆之中。灵药简短地答，回头揉了揉他的刘海。

-回忆之中。无状态复述了一遍，额头贴着灵药的额头。

乐乐，我们活的越久，在对方的回忆里占的比例就越多对不对？

-嗯。灵药揉着他的颈，帮他放松。

-我想这样。他说，带着期盼。

-我知道。灵药把被子掖好。

我们本就这样。


	15. Chapter 15

无状态的视线掠过玻璃橱窗里琳琅满目的商品，灵药在他旁边背着包，漫不经心走着。

-你怎么突然想要像姑娘一样逛街了？起初，他还揶揄他。

-就…一时兴起，不行么？瞪眼，然后有点心虚地别过头去。

-你做什么都是开心就行啊。灵药移开视线。

不过我不太想逛了，可能要早点回去。

-早点回去，也好啊。不然你先打车，我再逛逛？无状态想了想，反正偷偷定礼物这个事最好也还是不让他知道的好。

-也行，天气不太好，记得早点回去。灵药脸上有如释重负的表情。

-回去别偷偷摸摸上分！无状态想了想，喊住已经往通道走的灵药，得到对方一个苦笑。

-好好好，爸爸早点回去带我飞？无状态点了点头。

看着他一个人离去，无状态突然也没有心力去继续看礼物了。

我变得越来越孤僻。

可能这是我最后一年了。

电竞选手的竞技状态是很难保持的。

既然灵药在群里说了，没有不透风的墙，话也是原原本本地被放到自己的群里。

凌晨三点，夜晚那么寂静。

他说不出灵药是一时难过，或是早有退役的心思。

他对他说，他们会经历所有，可是他已经太累了。

累到终于又是萌生退意。

可他总想着，若是他捧起奖杯，身边没有他，这个世界的色彩就少了大半。

他是已经习惯了他在身边的，像是左右手一般。

再度坐在训练室里，脑袋萌生了别的想法。

灵药发来邀请，他们两个继续双排。

-乐乐。

-啊？怎么了？他习惯性地对他使点性子，而他，习惯性地宠溺与关心。

-我想喝粥。无辜地看着灵药。

后者看了看排队需要用的时间，拍了拍他的手腕。

-我去叫阿姨给你弄。

-好～无状态几乎笑眯了眼，看着灵药出去，迅速打开浏览器，找到roseonly的主页。

几乎是一眼就知道自己该订什么，付款也是一气呵成。队友晃过他身后。

-老状态你也有心情看花？

-春天来了，训练太忙，总得看看漂亮的花才算没有辜负春光啊。突然很是感激高中老师给自己布置过那么多写春天的语文阅读题。

-什么辜负春光？灵药推开训练室的门，坐下来。

啊，最近这么难排？搞了这么久啊。

-对啊。无状态嘴上抱怨着，心里却想着，礼物是定下来了，终于放了心。

于是灵药生日那天傍晚，蛋糕礼物什么的简直是让人嫉妒。

-什么…还有一份？

-对啊，蛋糕连带鲜花的哦。听的他迷惑不已，也只好下楼去拿。

结果蛋糕的个头让他吃惊，更让他惊讶的是那束花，识货的简直要把他盯出无数个窟窿。

-啧啧啧，这个花，某人下了血本啊。

他真的想呵呵了。

-打情骂俏什么的，最让人害羞了。

我去你妹的吧。

内心又幸福快乐又无语的体会，也很是新鲜。

一群人热热闹闹地切了蛋糕，拍了照，还好没把奶油抹他一脸。

在给无状态递过蛋糕的时候特意切了一块最大的，队友们此起彼伏的“秀恩爱并不可取”也已经被无视掉了。

凑在他耳边轻轻说，谢谢，有你在，我很开心。

-你说你很开心。一起走上楼梯的时候无状态看着抱着那束花的灵药。

-嗯，我很开心啊。转眼被壁咚的这种姿势又是怎么回事？？？

无状态修长的手指轻飘飘划在他的嘴角。

-给我一个笑容，来。

这么多天的压抑仿佛被扫去的阴霾，他真心实意地给他绽放一个笑容。

-蛋糕我很喜欢，花，我也很喜欢。拥住眼前这个眉眼深邃怎么看都看不够的人。

可我，最喜欢的是你。


	16. Chapter 16

无状态关上电脑，视线在旁边坐着的灵药身上停留了片刻，垂下目光。

他很久没有看他兴致高昂地打rank了。

再准确一点，他很久没有看到他这样的笑容了。

那些张扬和奔放尚且有留在他身上的影子，可是在灵药身上已经难得一见。

他的手放在灵药的肩上，看他噼里啪啦打出一串字符，嘻嘻哈哈。

他明天有比赛，可是灵药没有。

-你明天还要比赛，早点睡吧。灵药眼睛没有离开屏幕，声音一如既往温柔。

他只是想他们一起去休息，因为明天的比赛，是他们的。

没有回答。

官总发来邀请，无状态默不作声看着灵药接受，排队。

 

 

知道灵药替补的时候他依然惊讶。

抑制不住的。

灵药不在训练室，也不在房间，他找了好一会，才在楼下的秋千找到他。

孤单一个人晃着腿，一手支额，看上去孤单又让人心疼。

你又没有问题为什么要替补？这样激烈的问句最后被他否定了。

有些话，有些事，也许在决定做下之后再问就是毫无必要。

他神情复杂地看着他，那些大呼小叫仿佛都被重重夜幕隔离了，周围只剩下冷清的月光，和此起彼伏的虫声。

最后轻轻在他身边坐下来。

他们都不说话，天地间一片静谧安然。

那些涌动的思绪居然也慢慢平静下来。

-就这样了么？他开口。

-就这样了。他回答。

 

 

上楼的时候灵药习惯性地握住他的手，走在他前面。

黑暗的楼梯，他一直都不会让他摔倒。

露出一个苦笑，反握住他温暖干燥的手。

灵药顿了顿，继续往上走。

在走廊近在咫尺的时候轻轻抱住他。

-乐乐。他压低声音唤他，可是竟然再也无话可说。

-抱歉。他听到他温柔的声音。

他还能说什么呢？手臂的力道大了一些。

灵药转过身来，眼眸明亮温润，黑暗里依然耀眼。

那只白皙优雅的手拨了拨他的刘海，跟以前一模一样。

-你，如果这样，开心了也好。他突然语塞。

-记得做好视野，我会去告诉他一定要给你记蓝打蓝的…唔…

他握住那只手，拉下来，然后吻住他。

不要再说了，那都不是你。

 

 

-你还不去睡么？回头看到无状态还杵在那里，灵药笑了笑，轻轻拍拍他的手。

明天有比赛，要养足精神。

-你保证你会回来，回到我身边。他压低声音说。

-什么？灵药没听清，rank也开了，官总要跟他连麦。

-没什么，打完我等你。无状态终于起身，看到灵药脸上的笑容。

在他翻了十几个身以后，听到灵药蹑手蹑脚进来的声音，还给他拉好被子，盖住手上的伤痕。

他最后还是伸手拉住他。

-你今天说的什么？灵药坐下来，有点疲惫。

-我想你回来。他一字一顿。

这样够不够。

看着他转过头，没有直视他的眸。

-我不够好。他轻轻说，而他觉得心疼。

扳过他的脸。

-看着我，都不是你的错。我知道你不快乐，不开心。一模一样揉了揉他的刘海。

所以我可以等，等你回到我身边。我知道不会太久的。

那个人凑上来蜻蜓点水地吻了他。

然后认真地点头。

终于让他安眠。


	17. Chapter 17

递上退学申请的时候我想到了尹乐，我在想，是否他也跟我想的一样。

他是会一，可我不太喜欢这样去喊他。

十几岁的男孩子，乐趣总是有所不同。我和他，我们都喜欢打游戏。

放学之后的乐趣莫过于我路过他的教室，喊他，然后一起跑去网吧。

有时候他会拉着我，跑的飞快的时候有风掠过我的耳朵，让我觉得心灵突然轻快了。

可惜他一看上去就像是既热爱运动又热爱打游戏的货，跑上很远也不会喘气。

-以后带我锻炼啊。我冲着他的背影说。

那年我马上要高二了。

他笑着点头，穿过马路，跑起来轻快地只能让我想起一个词。

虽然我总觉得，那么蠢的人怎么能用那个词来形容呢。

那个词叫，追风少年。

可那以后放了学会在教室等我的他再也没有出现在那间教室，试卷和资料杂乱地摆了一桌，一些是空白的，一些是写过的。

尹乐退学了。他的同学告诉我。

 

我站在他教室外的走廊愣了愣，夕阳沉下去，红光打在脸上，很刺眼。

我很快地别过头去，运动场上也看不到他跑的轻快的模样了。

这么重要的决定，他也从来没有吐露半点。

我也知道他是守口如瓶的人，一直如此。

他也很倔，一旦有所认定，就很难回头。

夜幕降下的时候我跑去和老师说身体不适，请了假在操场边坐了半晌，才踏着月色走出校门。

我想见他，虽然我也想不明白为什么。

犹豫了很久我去了网吧，他坐在那里，一手支颐，一脸平静又自然的模样。

我想，谢天谢地。

 

 

我坐下来的时候他抬起头对我笑了笑，把旁边没有拧开的那瓶水放到我的座位上。

-你不是说好要带我锻炼的？我决定这样开始对话。

-嗯。他点了点头，一局打完，他点开战绩，没有在看。

以后你放学来操场找我啊，刚好我也下班。

-你为什么不读书了啊？我看他胸有成竹一副你肯定知道我退学的模样，有点气短。

-不是那块料，就别浪费钱了，趁着自己年轻，见识点什么也好。他游戏里邀请我。

我把邀请取消了。

-你是不是发疯了？我看着他，平静的面容，觉得无力。

或者说你是想去打职业？

-我不如你。我还没真的热爱到那个地步，我只是觉得看不到前途了。他似是叹息，手指在键盘上摩挲。

小俊，你啊，千万别学我。他站起身，拍拍我肩膀。

-你要去干嘛？我下意识视线跟着他。

-早点回去休息啊，明天上班呢。他耸耸肩。

你也别玩太晚啊，免得明天起不来抄作业。

 

 

而关于他如何说服家人退学，我不知道他要费多少周章，他也不是那种太善言辞的人。

只是在我也坚决决定做这样一件事的时候才觉得有些决定那么艰辛，可是已经决定了，就没有回头的路了。

好在母亲和姐姐再也没有劝说过我，我也不知道这样的选择是否今后一定不会后悔，可是想到尹乐，我只是想，终有一天，我们要一起捧杯，一起站在最高的地方呢。

临出发的时候，我和他一起回了学校。

月光投下影子，我们两个像平时从网吧回家那样沿着跑道慢慢走。

-有时候我很佩服你的坚定。他看着我们两个人的影子，慢慢开口。

-那是因为你在我之前做了更坚定的选择而已。天气好热，知了在叫，我突然觉得心里平静下来。

虽然说，目的不太一样。

他笑起来，月光落在面孔上，总让人想轻轻抚摸。

-不管怎么说。他在看台上坐下来。

祝你好运，我等你的好消息。

我看着他翘起一边嘴角的笑容。

-那你说的，算不算话？我还想确认。

-算的。他声音轻飘飘的，却重如千斤落在我心里。

你需要我的时候，我不会让你独自面对的。

我看着他，终于明白为何他是我的手下败将，可是我心里萌生的，是这个朋友我交定了那种感觉。


	18. Chapter 18

五個人激動擁抱在一起，聽著比賽場館裡震耳欲聾的歡呼聲。  
一場不可置信的勝利。所有人都那麼說。  
連他自己都難以置信，在水晶只剩下一點點血的時候，他的屏幕是灰色的，而他攥緊了拳，堅信他們還會還擊。  
蘭博傳送上路進了基地，卡茲克千鈞一髮回城。  
他想說話的，可是此刻喉嚨乾啞的居然發不出聲，只能看著黑白屏幕的基地裡，卡茲克奮力跳躍，殺死了蘭博。  
「我們被打斷了。」  
「我們回不去了。」  
聽到隊友的語音，餘光瞥見旁邊那個人堅定的表情，讓他的心一下安定下來。  
「**我操。」  
「你可以單殺他你。」  
辛德拉和伊莉斯先後來到。  
「我來了我來了。」  
「扛著扛著，蜘蛛。」  
水晶的血一點一點被打下，在他的心吊到嗓子眼的時候，蜘蛛被擊殺了，鼠標移上去，看到的是觸目驚心的50點血。  
之後是怎麼打贏的，在拆掉FNC水晶的時候他的記憶變得十分模糊。  
直到走出場館準備坐車回酒店，靈藥站在車門邊等他，看他走來，伸手拉住他。  
「樂樂？」他握住他的手，摸到一手冰涼，「手好涼啊你。」  
「狀態。」他抬起頭，笑著對他說，「今天，天氣真好。」

 

他也記得s3去美國參加比賽，遭遇skt的第一戰，狹路相逢。  
下車的時候靈藥也對他說，你看，今天天氣真好，所以結果一定不賴。  
他還吐槽他，腹黑軍師，不要這麼壯膽。  
靈藥一邊戴上眼鏡一邊說，別鬧，我夜觀天象，結果不差。  
他們兩個就這樣拉拉扯扯進了比賽場館。  
那場比賽，靈藥的盲僧也確實carry全場，找到致命的漏洞發起最後的必殺一擊，他當時還記得靈藥嘴角翹起的只能用玩世不恭來形容的笑容。

 

「哦，腹黑軍師，果然都是夜觀天象，辛苦你了。白天打比賽，晚上還要神機妙算。」他笑著說，坐到他旁邊。  
靈藥笑著搖頭。  
「你還記得你也有說過嗎？」  
「說過什麼？」他問。  
「一樣的話啊。」靈藥眼眸閃著笑意，「可惜不太靈，那次在巴黎。」  
他一震，想起那次全明星。  
他們站在埃菲爾鐵塔的草坪上蹦跳合影，他對他說，天氣真好，打skt能贏。

 

「我不想那麼辛苦好吧。」他笑著推了推靈藥，壓低聲音，「所以，趁著天氣好，還不如打出線。」  
車上的隊友個個昏昏欲睡。  
「行啊，出線是肯定的好嗎？有你唄！」靈藥嘿嘿一笑，「狀態爸爸帶我飛。」  
「滾你的。」他看著窗外的夜色，突然對他說，「謝謝。」  
「啊？什麼…」這回換成靈藥結巴了，「什麼鬼啊？」  
「謝謝你那時沒有放棄。」他說。  
「因為你想拿冠軍啊，我懂。」


	19. Chapter 19

拍攝定妝照的過程通常是枯燥乏味的，等待很乏味，而拍攝又很累人。

他坐在化妝室的椅子上，聽著攝影棚裡嘈雜的聲音。

『喂，這個姿勢擺好來！』

『補妝啊快點，還有下一個呢！』

『欸喲求求你弄快點啊。』

都是什麼亂七八糟的對話，無狀態無所事事地玩著手機，想起昨天領隊說，今天會有一個驚喜。

連他都預料不到的。

怎麼好大概都不會好過這個賽季逃脫保級賽的命運吧。

看著曾經輝煌的戰隊如今這樣，他一直覺得他是清醒又茫然的。

仿佛只是一個夢以後，一切就已分崩離析。

『如果告訴你是什麼驚喜，那就不是驚喜了。』

他切了一聲，把電腦關上。

訓練室的燈終於熄滅了。

 

「還有人在拍嗎？」玩的手有些累，他活動了一下手腕，「都幾點了啊，還沒弄完。」

攝影棚裡安靜下來，只聽到快門的聲音。

應該是快弄完了，他低下頭去看手機。

都快拍攝完了，驚喜還沒出現，他在想是不是俱樂部會把自己的房間…

想想就覺得這件事太不靠譜了，尤其還是一幫不靠譜的人，如果是真的，那也許真的很恐怖。

直到有人從裡面出來，他也沒抬頭，一心一意玩著手機，微博群裡粉絲的打氣讓他覺得心裡很暖。

過了好一會，一隻手蓋住了屏幕。

可能一隻手不夠稀奇，可這隻手他有足夠清晰的記憶。

那些並肩的年月，仿佛很遠，卻又在此刻被他追近，就在眼前。

「狀態。」

 

那人習慣地彎起嘴角，玩世不恭地笑。

他還記得，他們曾經住在一起時，每次他玩很晚，就會有他擋住手機屏幕讓他睡覺，繼而展開一場床上大戰的以前嗎？

靈藥的那個笑容，是有幾分躊躇的。

「他剛才側著身體看你蠻久了喔。」領隊帶著微笑說完，退出了化妝室。

他們大概都覺得，此刻的自己喪失了語言能力。

只剩下根本無法變化的表情，大概是內心想了很多，所以無法準確表達。

「我回來啦。」靈藥握著他的手臂，搓了搓，盡力去避免他看到他依然帶著尷尬的表情，「遙控器呢？」

「什麼啊，你要遙控器幹嘛？」無狀態不由得好笑，「你這是…」

靈藥在房間裡一頓翻找，終於找到了遙控器。

「溫度有點低啊，你不覺得…那裡會很涼嗎？」靈藥指了指他的手，「而且我也沒找到你的外套。」

他終於忍不住想要大笑，卻也笑出聲來。

「尹樂，你知道你像什麼嗎？」他捂著嘴巴笑，「像老媽子。」

靈藥本來很緊張，可是聽到他的話終於丟下了什麼一樣，低下頭笑了笑。

「你本來就需要注意嘛。」

 

他終於站起身，跟他面對面站著。

「回來了。」

「嗯。」

「過氣中單沒法帶你飛了噢。」

「那不要緊。」

終於勾上他的肩膀，和原來一樣湊在他耳邊說話。

 

歡迎你，重新連接。

 

而他也側過臉來，兩人之間的距離變得很近。

 

「余家俊，我是為了你，要重新連接的。」


	20. Chapter 20

時鐘已經指向十點，穿過通道，外面的歡呼聲震耳欲聾。  
彷彿走不到盡頭的通道儘管充斥著粉絲對OMG的吶喊，又彷彿把人和外界隔絕開來。  
靈藥揉著脖子，推開休息間的門。  
有人穩穩接著推開的門，還遞過來一條巧克力。  
｢累壞了吧。｣無狀態還是柔和的口吻，已經轉身往裡面走，｢開賽還有好一會，你隨便找個位子坐吧。｣  
靈藥忽然發覺身體都梗住了，好容易摸到旁邊一把椅子坐了下來，視線一直在他身上逡巡。  
8個多小時，懸著的心放了下來，才發覺身體在抗議。  
｢我是挺累的，但是你嘛…｣他把巧克力握在手上，猶豫著要不要再遞回去，｢你還要比賽，飯都沒吃，你更累。｣  
無狀態擺了擺手，沒有看他。  
｢我們能吃點補充能量的零食，還好了。｣  
然後是他們都覺得有些長久的沉默，靈藥的手摸上眼鏡有些冰涼的金屬邊，摘了下來。  
｢其實我也在為他們捏了一把汗，結果還是贏了。｣無狀態柔柔笑了一聲，視線落在靈藥握著眼鏡的手上，｢不過我覺得你比我緊張多了。｣  
｢狀態…｣靈藥低低叫了他一聲，｢我只是…感覺看到當年的我們了。｣

 

大屏幕上，狐狸和盲僧定格。  
身旁的解說說著，OMG的選手都拿到了他們喜歡的英雄。  
其實他還記得無狀態的狐狸，他們倆曾經在無聊又不想雙排的時候嘻嘻哈哈開了自定義，用ap英雄solo一番。  
不可能忘記，記得清清楚楚。  
清楚到心頭有苦澀的感覺一瞬間蔓延上來。  
恍惚間覺得彷彿回到他們倆代表OMG比賽的那個時候。  
可是冠上的名字不再是OMGCool和OMGLovelin，被OMGIcon和OMGWorld6取代了。  
這是這個bo5的最後一局，也是讓人心跳加速的一局。  
靈藥的手指緊張地絞在一起，無狀態在看到的時候微笑起來。  
熟悉的英雄，熟悉的默契配合。  
｢雖然那麼說有點自大，上一次讓二追三的…｣他開口，挑了挑眉毛，又拿了一條巧克力。  
他的話被靈藥帶著笑打斷。  
｢也是OMG。｣  
｢是我們。｣無狀態對他說。

 

對。  
我們。

 

對他們來說，似乎這個詞已經十分遙遠了。  
雖然他沒有忘記無狀態找到已經退役的他說，  
我們再拼一拼吧。  
他想都不想，覺得不需要想了。  
那就…我們再拼一拼吧。  
我們這個詞就變得格外的有分量。

 

｢我走啦，比賽要開始了。｣無狀態站起身來，靈藥愣了愣，連忙起身跟他走出去。  
通道一頭，他看到OMG的現任中野。  
Icon剛剛接受完採訪，World6在出口等他，一見面是一個大大的擁抱和充滿喜悅的怒吼。  
他站在那裡看著，無狀態已經離開了。  
無狀態剛才說的話明明很輕，字字重敲在他心頭。

 

他說，有你在就好了。


End file.
